


平行人生

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [6]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 当一个人做出了不同的选择，就产生了两个平行的世界。当另一个平行宇宙里的Solo想来警告Solo他的世界可能存在一个重大危机时，他震惊地发现对方已经过上了老公孩子热炕头的退休生活。





	1. Chapter 1

他们事先警告过他过程中可能会有一些颠簸。技术问题，那些科学家总是这么说，然后就开始巴拉巴拉一些Solo完全听不懂的科学术语，量子啦，粒子啦，不确定性啦，基本上他们一张嘴Solo就已经开始走神。他又不需要变成一个物理学家才能拯救他妈的世界，对吧。

尽管这一个，准确说来并不是他的世界。

Solo举目四望，一时间有点纳闷，狐疑是不是他们把他送错了地方，根据他事前被告知的情况，这里的时间线应该是在他那个世界往后五年，他也猜想过另一个人可能已经退休了。倒不是说Solo自己曾经为退休生活做过什么详尽的蓝图，但眼前这个充满居家气息的小后花园，落满花园石头小径的潮湿落叶，不知从哪里还弥散出着一丝食物的香气，还有那栋毫不起眼的灰白色屋子，Solo还能看见房子的另一侧还有一个还没完工的秋千架。

这肯定是搞错了，Solo困惑地想，他敢拿不管多少个宇宙中的自己打赌，这绝对不可能是Napoleon Solo会选择的退休生活。

他正想四处去确认一下，忽然听到来自身后某处一声咔嗒轻响。Solo向后望了一眼，一个身形高大的男子正站在十米外，拿着一把猎枪对着他，刚才那一声就是枪上膛的声音。那双棕色眼睛不带一丝感情地掠过他，Solo举起了手。

“我无意侵入你的房子，先生，我只是在找一个朋友。”他说，好汉不吃眼前亏，迅速看清了那人的模样，敞开的夹克里面的格子衬衫，牛仔裤膝盖上有木屑，脚上的工作靴还沾着泥，显然那个秋千架就是这个人修的。那帮笨蛋科学家把他送到了一个错误的地方，一个普通人的房子，“别人告诉我这房子属于他，这里可能有什么误会。我一定搞错了地址。”

“你没有弄错，这房子确实为Napoleon Solo所有，”那人说，“但你也不是他的朋友。你是什么人？为什么你要伪装成他的样子，谁派你来的？”

好吧，突发状况，Solo想，没关系，他这辈子就是在面对各种突发状况，他能行的——

那栋房子的某扇窗忽然打开了，Napoleon Solo的脸出现在那里，他手里拿着一只勺子，看来他就是那个在制造食物香气的人。“Chris，到底是什么人，别告诉我一个小毛贼都能耽搁你那么久——哦。”

Solo扯着嘴角龇牙咧嘴地对他笑了笑。“你好，Napoleon。”

 

Napoleon Solo，和他的丈夫，某个叫做Chris的人，住在这个带花园（还有小秋千，Solo脑中某处在尖叫，那种给小朋友的秋千）的小房子里。

宇宙冲突大概指的就是这个意思。Solo根本没准备好要怎么应对这种突发状况，没人能准备好。

为什么他从不知道自己还是个同性恋？

他懵懵懂懂地坐在客厅里，无法克制自己地打量着周围的一切，从沙发到茶几，从地毯到壁炉，谢天谢地他暂时没看见任何像婴儿车或小孩玩具的东西，或，更可怕，滴答着口水到处爬的小婴儿，看来那个小秋千只是不代表任何特殊意义的花园劳作。

“我们打算收养，申请文件已经交上去了，”就像看穿了他的脑子在转着的念头，这个宇宙的Napoleon说。他从厨房走过来，塞了一个冒着热气的马克杯到Solo手里，Solo低头看了一眼，花草茶，恶。

“可是……为什么——我不明白——”他欲言又止，感觉自己不能更困惑了。

“没关系，这是我的人生，和你的完全不同也是可以解释得通的。”Napoleon善解人意地说，看来婚姻生活确实能让人更有耐心，Solo内心一阵扭曲纠结。在问过他几个相当隐秘的青春期糗事之后，这个Napoleon就痛快地接受了他来自另一个平行宇宙的设定，很友好地在自己的房子里招待了他。

他的丈夫则没有那么友好，实际上他瞪了Solo几眼，然后就一声不吭地回花园里去了。Solo猜他是去完成那个秋千了。这么看他大概还是个有点家庭责任感的好人，但——

“他完全不符合你的——我们的——偏好啊。”Solo终于还是说出了最大的困惑。

Napoleon冲他眨了眨眼，“我可不会那么说，你要承认，至少在外表上，Chris是非常标准的美男子。漂亮，忠诚，总是知道自己在做什么也总能办到，他是我们都会喜欢的那款。”

Solo憋闷了一会，他掩饰着低头啜饮了一口花草茶，意外地发现那比他想象的要好一点。

“好吧，言归正传，我来这里是为了其他的事。”就算遭遇了这么大的冲击，正事还是要放在第一位，Solo稍稍平复了心情，便把他来此的目的告诉了Napoleon。他本以为对方听完会第一时间行动起来，但Napoleon只是点了点头，然后回房去了。五分钟之后他再出现，Solo困惑地看着他还是那一身居家服，脚上还是那一双软毛拖鞋。

“你不打算采取什么行动吗？”Solo问，不觉带上了几分质问语气。

“我有，我联系了我们的旧同事，会有人马上过来和你取得联系，了解所有的细节，”Napoleon说，“至于我，我已经退休了，那不再是我的战场了。这里才是。”

“穿着毛拖鞋，喝着花草茶，顺便在厨房里煮一锅咖喱？”Solo不由讽刺道：“哇，还真是棘手的情况啊。”

Napoleon并没有被激怒。“确实是很棘手，明天政府的人会来拜访，考察我们是否符合收养条件，我确实非常紧张。”

Solo挫败地叹息。“到底发生了什么事，为什么你居然变成了这么一个——”他有点词穷，只好随便挥挥手，“天啊，难道我将来也会变得这么无聊吗？”这个人生前景简直太令人恐惧了。

“如果你很担心这个，我觉得不会，”Napoleon说，“五年前我就已经和Chris在一起了，而在你的时间线上你甚至不认识他，我想这会带来很多不同。”

说到这个，Solo确实一开始就觉得Chris有几分眼熟，他略略回忆了一下，在他来之前他的生活中最近究竟有过什么特别重要的事发生或没有发生，忽然间恍然大悟了。

“Christian Wolff？”他向Napoleon确认，“就是那个有一幅波洛克真迹的会计？他就是你的丈夫？你就是那个时候认识他的？”

“没错，”Napoleon愉快地说，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，“你也注意过那幅画？但你放弃了？为什么？”

Solo点头，“我在行动前又评估了一下，觉得风险还是过大，所以放弃了。那个会计身上总有点让我觉得不太对劲的地方。”现在看来他真的做出了一个相当重大的选择。“看来我是完全错过变成一个居家男子的人生了。”他得意地冲Napoleon扬眉。

Napoleon也笑着，转头看了看花园方向，这个角度只能看见Chris的一点衣角。“我说不好，我没办法代表你来决定错过你的Chris是不是一个损失，但我现在并不后悔。”

“那个Wolff不是我的Chris，”Solo立即反驳：“他不过是个完完全全的陌生人，和我一点关系也没有。我相信在我的世界，他未来也许会组建另一个家庭，自有别人给他泡花草茶，陪他收养孩子，但那个人绝对不会是我。”


	2. Chapter 2

门铃打断了他们的对话，Napoleon去开了门，过了几分钟，他和一个抱着巨大的毛绒熊玩具的男人走进了房间，后面还跟着好几个抱着大大小小的毛绒玩具的男子。Napoleon看着也是一脸无奈。

“Brax，明天还只是一个背景调查，我不觉得布置一个满是毛绒玩具的儿童房会有什么帮助，我们都不知道我们能不能通过，来的会是男孩还是女孩，现在做这个实在为时过早。如果那孩子根本不喜欢熊玩具呢？”

“我们当然要准备好，”那个男人说，Solo完全猜不出他的身份，但这种不把自己当外人的气势，估计是这段婚姻里另一边的亲戚。“这些会让他们看到我们的诚意——把这些都放到那边的卧室里去。如果将来我亲爱的侄子或侄女们不喜欢，我们可以随时再换。”

他把手里的熊交给了自己的手下，也留意到一旁的Solo，“哦，那就是Chris说的不速之客？他看着倒是很像我刚认识你那会啊。”

“因为他确实就是那个时候的我，平行世界的版本。”Napoleon说，对Solo歉意一笑，“这是Braxton，Chris的弟弟，他对收养这事有点太热情了。”

实际上，可不光是Brax一个人热情，Solo在一边旁观他们想把所有的那些熊装进那个小房间里，最后也难免被卷进去帮了一把手。当他终于从那个可怕的房间逃出来，走到厨房想找Napoleon问问到底U.N.C.L.E的人什么时候到，却只找到了Brax，后者贼笑着对窗口努努嘴，Napoleon正在花园一角和他的丈夫——一想到这个词Solo还是觉得浑身发毛——说话。

“Chris对周围环境的变化很敏感，任何一点变化都会让他感觉很不好，虽然这么多年他已经能控制自己的反应了。”Brax说，“一般人大概会觉得有两个Solo存在很有趣，但在他大概就是双倍的焦虑。”他看了一下Solo，意外于后者一脸愕然。“你不知道？”

“我……不，完全不知道，”Solo说，他还以为对方一直呆在花园里是因为不喜欢他。“我在我的世界那边并不认识你哥哥。”

“哦，我倒没想到会这样，”Brax说，眨眨眼，“好吧，这也能行。”他停了停，哼了一声，“那你平时就还是老样子，救救世界，闲了顺点东西，然后满世界睡任何你看得上眼的女人？”

“……差不多吧。”Solo不知道为什么，明明他从不觉得自己的生活有任何问题，但被他那么一说，就觉得相当无趣且低级。他防卫性地回答：“我喜欢我的生活方式，我享受我的人生，我又没有妨碍任何人，这有什么问题吗？”

“没有问题，对你来说也挺好的，”Brax说，“哦，对了，等你回去时记得换掉你的会计，还有记得在你拯救世界杀死坏人时一定要补枪，没有看见尸体都不要轻易相信坏人真的死绝了。”

Solo不知道他到底是在暗示什么。

 

他也并没有更多时间去了解那一对平行世界的夫夫了。U.N.C.L.E的人带着他离开了那里，数日之后，世界再次安全了。Solo也到了预定要离开的时间，他独自一人返回那座房子，预想着会有怎么样尴尬的道别场景，他是不是还应该该礼貌性地问问他们收养孩子的进度情况？不，太尴尬了，还是别了吧。

但他还没走到那栋房子就先遇见了Chris。Chris带着一条金毛，在河堤边上走着，人和狗都是一脸生无可恋。要不是Solo已经从其他人那边打探到Chris的大概情况，可能就要因此误以为是Napoleon出轨离家弃他而去了。

他和Chris打了个招呼，“我需要回到你们的房子里才能被接回去，”他开玩笑道，“所以我可能不得不再次入侵你的房子了，Wolff先生。”

Chris还是面无表情地盯着他看。在Solo的脸都要因为尴尬而僵成一整块再崩碎成千万块时，他才说：“你可以自己开门进去，你知道的，你们总是用同一组密码。”

看来今天某人的情况不坏，起码没有因为Solo的存在而变坏。Solo决定见好就收，但他的退场步伐不知何故有点迟疑，他又回头看了一眼那个男人。

“那个收养的事情还顺利吗？”他说，Chris略显诧异，Solo于是再次陷入了强烈的尴尬，他都不知道自己到底想做什么，“我是说，那个背景调查的事，那些人已经来过了，对吧。”

“他们喜欢那些熊。”Chris说。

“真的？那真是够奇怪的。”Solo说，那只狗已经亲热地蹭了过来，显然是把他误认为是Napoleon了，弄得他们之间本就不自在的气氛更诡异了。

“你想问我的不是这个，你想问另外的事。”Chris说。Solo猜想这就是你刚认识一个人，而对方却已经和你的同位体共同生活好几年的劣势。他们或许都不需要说话就能看透对方的心思。

“不是什么问题，就是有点好奇，”Solo承认道。“Napoleon告诉了我你们认识的事，我很好奇，为什么第一次你决定要放过他，你应该也清楚，一旦被像那样的职业大盗给盯上了，可能以后都会给你带来无穷无尽的麻烦。”

他看着波澜不惊的Chris，又开了个玩笑，“总不可能是一开始你就对他一见钟情了吧，就因为这张脸？”他朝自己比划了一下。

Chris一声不吭地看着他，Solo后知后觉地想起来，事实上，他现在就差不多是五年前的Napoleon那张脸，猛地涨红了面孔。

“对不起，这个问题很蠢。”他结结巴巴说，“我还是回房子那边去吧——”

“没错。”

“哈？”

“你的问题。”Chris说，“答案是，没错。我确实从一开始就喜欢他。”

他牵紧还在不停兴奋跳跃的Max，淡定地看着Solo落荒而逃了。


	3. Chapter 3

Solo并没有刻意去追踪他那个世界里的Christian Wolff，完全没有。他只不过是有点好奇，想知道——确定在他这个时间线上的Christian Wolff确实是不会和他产生任何交集了。于是他小小地动用了一下资源，去查了查那个男人。

但出乎意料的是，并不是只有他一个人对Christian Wolff感兴趣，黑白两道都有人在追着Christian Wolff这个名字，当Solo更深入摸下去，他甚至还发现了Braxton，但在这个世界，事情似乎出了点岔子，种种迹象显示，这对兄弟居然还都不认识对方。

Solo应该在那里就停下来的，不管Christian Wolff身上会发生什么，反正都与他无关，但他还是决定跟下去看看到底会发生什么事。

于是他看着Chris接下了新的工作，看着他和那个娇小可爱的女会计愉快地午餐约会，看着Chris只花了一个晚上就找出了账本中的问题。Napoleon居然忘了告诉他，Chris实际上还是个数学天才。

然后Brax也搅和了进来。接着，又一件Napoleon忘了说的事，特么的Christian Wolff，还是个顶尖杀手。事情就从这里开始完全乱套了。Chris解决了Brax派出去的人，顺便救走了他可爱的女朋友，接下来眼看着就要一路飞奔到手足相残不死一个不能完的狗血戏码，Solo终于再也坐不住了。

他想不通到底是怎么了，为什么在另一个世界，就是家庭和睦兄弟相亲，为什么在他这边，就非得要弄得你死我活不可。诚然，这个Chris和他素不相识，他的死活也和Solo一点关系也没有。但是，但是，Solo不能不想到，也许问题就出在自己身上，所谓的蝴蝶效应，也许就是因为他放弃了和Chris认识的机会，于是Chris就有了一个女朋友，Chris也没能及时和他的兄弟解开误会。都是因为Solo一念之差，一切就要走向无可挽回的结局了。

想要让这个悲剧中止，看来也只有一个办法了。Solo悲痛地想，到头来，他还是不得不变成一个同性恋了。

但他还是迟了一步。当Solo追到Brax雇主的房子，只来得及听见了最后一声枪响，然后一切归于寂静。他呆站了一会，不敢相信自己这一次居然还是来迟了。

——又或者没有。片刻之后，一个高大的人影一瘸一拐地从房子的阴影处走出来，Chris看起来一身伤痕累累，但并无大碍。他迎面撞见Solo时也一愣。在他举枪之前，Solo已经一回生两回熟地举起了双手。

“请告诉我你的弟弟也还活着，”Solo悲催地说，“死掉的只有坏蛋，对不对？”

“……对，他还活着。”Chris说，“但你是谁？你又怎么知道那里面发生了什么？”

好问题，Solo想，很明显他是把自己想得太重要了，根本没有他想的什么蝴蝶效应这种事。即使没有他的出现，Chris还是和他的兄弟相认了，而且只靠自己就解决了这事，谁也没死，皆大欢喜。Solo忽然觉得自己蠢透了，他到底在想什么。就算没有他，Chris当然也会活得好好的。

Chris依旧警戒地看着他，那双如今Solo已经无比熟悉的棕色眼睛里是满满的戒备和陌生。Solo咳嗽一声，想着该找个什么借口脱身，然后再次毫无痕迹地退出Christian Wolff的生命。

……但，也许他不需要脱身，他可以留下来，他可以拥有一个完全不同的人生，就像Napoleon说的，Chris确实是他们都喜欢的那一款。

Solo微笑起来。在他对面，Chris紧盯着他的眼神微微一闪，似乎有点困惑，又有点好奇。

至少他还有一个优势，Solo已经知道了Chris会从这一刻开始喜欢他。


End file.
